Girl Talk
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Jenny and Sherry have a talk with one another about Sherry's former guild and her old friends. But Jenny worms out a small secret from her new female guildmate and one Lamia Scale becomes a particular focus in their conversation. [Please read and review!]


**I was listening to Old Friends by Jasmine Thompson and immediately thought of how Sherry moved from Lamia Scale to Blue Pegasus thus leaving her boys (Yuka, Toby, partially Jura and most importantly Lyon) and having to get used to having new teammates around in Hibiki, Eve and Jenny. Also I've been in a strange mood where my focus has been on Sherry and Lyon for a good few days now and thus is making me write for the two of them. Gah I wish they'd gotten together...Lyon, for once I'm calling you an idiot, Secretly he regrets it, I know he does xD**

* * *

Sherry did like it in Blue Pegasus. Honest to God she did. But sometimes there were times when she dearly missed Lamia Scale and everyone connected to her former guild. She had heard about Jura leaving to be on the Magic Council and often wondered how everyone was holding up without having the wizard saint around. Especially Lyon. She knew he had grown in their guild through admiring Jura like a second mentor, it helped him stay as calm and collected as she knew him to be. And now he was the guild's only ace mage - practically second in command. Sherry had no doubts that Ooba would choose him to take over as Lamia Scale's guild master someday.

She often amused her thoughts by imagining the amount of headaches Toby and Yuka were causing him. They'd all been a team together from Galuna Island onward. And then she had met Ren and ended up falling in love with him, thus giving in to the heartbreak that Lyon was (most likely unintentionally) causing her through his lack of acknowledgement to her feelings for him.

And then there was Chelia. Her sweet, darling little cousin whom she had taken under her wing when the little girl had decided to join their guild too. She noticed that Chelia was showing the same affection toward Lyon that she once had, and only prayed each night that she didn't go through the same heartbreak. It wasn't as if Lyon purposefully ignored the feelings other girls and women around him had for him, he just always seemed to be too caught up in a personal task of sorts to bother with it.

Sherry had learnt long ago that the ice mage had locked away his heart. When she had been the one in love with him, it had been his only constant, reoccurring thought to melt the ice encasing Deliora and to kill the demon himself. He hadn't looked at Sherry the same way she had looked at him. And when Chelia had joined, all Lyon had cared about was Gray.

Because Gray had gone missing and it had been one of the biggest scares Lyon had received in his life. He had been out at sea each and every day for as long as he could before returning to the guild to report their lack of findings, and Sherry knew he'd always gone home to grieve by himself.

She currently sat at one of the tables by the window in Blue Pegasus, watching as boys chattered amongst themselves, probably deciding what to do for the day (attempt to improve their pretty boy flirting skills or actually go on a job). She felt her cheeks heat up slightly when Ren glanced in her direction but then her heart sank when he looked away. Sometimes he acted as if he was ashamed to have her around - if that was the case then why had they even gotten together?

"You look lonely Sherry" Jenny's voice sounded from beside her as the blonde beauty queen sat herself down with the latest issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_. "I'll keep you company, don't you worry". Her perfectly manicured nails shone in the natural light as her delicate fingers turned the pages of the magazine. "What's on your mind anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Sherry half-lied. Jenny was nice enough to her, but the two women weren't exactly all that close. "I was just thinking about my old guild...and what they're doing now that Jura's left too".

"Ah, yeah, it's a pity they've had two top mages leave in such a short amount of time. You and Jura were on the same team, right? That must've been fun".

"Only because of Lyon... It was his team. Jura thought that we should stick as a team from our days on Galuna Island and then he joined us because he said he could help with Lyon's redemption. Lyon wasn't too keen at first, but I didn't exactly blame him. He was judgemental of Yuka, Toby and I when we first met him too".

"Well, I suppose when you've pretty much been labelled as a criminal then you're as quick to judge people as they are to judge you. You gotta admit though, the bad boys are some of the best" She giggled and then looked at Sherry directly with a playful smile. "Did you like him at all in a romantic sense?"

Sherry blushed and nodded slowly. "I did, but he never seemed to notice" She then sighed a little. "Though I'm not surprised he got third place in that _Wizard I'd Like As My Boyfriend_ poll they did awhile back".

"Oh my word, neither am I! I have to admit, he's a real cute one" Jenny tapped her chin daintily. "Did you ever sleep with him?"

"What?! I- err...I, um..." Sherry's eyes shifted, looking for a spot to focus on and finally settled for her lap as her blush reddened and Jenny gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth before she grinned.

"You so _did!_ You totally had sex with Lyon Vastia!" She exclaimed with a tiny squeal.

"H-Hey don't say it loud enough for everyone to hear!"

"Honey, that's definitely something to brag about in my opinion. I mean, c'mon, how many girls do you know that have caught his interest, let alone slept with the guy?"

"He did become interested in Juvia from Fairy Tail..." Sherry mumbled and Jenny waved her off.

"Oh please, that was nothing but a joke. She clearly has eyes for Gray Fullbuster, though I can't say I blame her, he's pretty hot too". Jenny rested a cheek in her palm as she flicked through the magazine. "But seriously, if I were in Lamia Scale, I'd of jumped into bed with Lyon in a heartbeat without fail. My God, can you just imagine what all that strength could do to a girl in bed? Oh, wait, you already have that experience you lucky little thing".

"J-Jenny, please don't talk about him like that... Lyon's my best friend still".

"A friend with benefits it seemed since you two slept together but never officially got together".

Sherry took her cat ears off her head and uninterestedly fiddled with them. "We were both teenagers with crazy hormones at the time, and we both wanted it at the time so that's all that matters. He was too busy for a relationship anyway and I can respect that now".

"Hibiki and I used to be friends with benefits until we stupidly fell in love with one another" The beauty queen rolled her eyes with a smile and paused on a certain article. She turned her eyes away from the magazine to Sherry for a better focus. "I don't think we'll end up engaged like you and Ren though. The sex is enough to suffice our relationship for now. But you and Mr Vastia, who would've guessed?"

"C-Can we please drop the subject...?" Sherry pleaded and Jenny gave a soft laugh, hanging her arm around the other woman.

"Speaking of which, looks like your old team has gotten a lovely little feature". She passed the article over to Sherry while she stood to go and get a drink for the two of them.

Sherry watched her walk away before looking at the article. _"Could It Be That Lamia Scale's Future Guild Master Has Been Decided Due To This Spectacular Victory?!"_ The headline read. The pinkette smiled fondly at the picture of her team and scanned through the small interviews that had been printed of the four. But it was clear that Lyon was the main focus.

 _Of course he'll be leading them someday...I hope so, at least,_ she thought to herself and had to swallow the tiny giggle that tickled her throat. Yes, Sherry did miss her old friends, but she also knew that they would continue to work hard and prove themselves to all of Fiore. She truly did believe in them, just as she always had.

* * *

 **Jenny's thoughts on Lyon are totally not my own hahaha... ^^;**

 **Idk, I felt like making some female characters the focus on one of my fanfics since, because I'm way too much of a tomboy, I usually have one of the guys as my focus and they're namely Gray, Lyon or even Natsu. So to do it about Sherry was nice and to add Jenny in there too because I haven't actually written with her character before.**

 **To be completely honest, how could the king retire and let the princess take over but Ooba couldn't retire and let Lyon take over the guild? Y'know, like he fucking deserves! I'm serious, if there was one thing I wanted to happen it was Lyon becoming Lamia Scale's guild master - Jura probably would've had he not left and let's be real, Lyon's got the most sense in that place xD**

 **And I have a headcanon that Lyon and Sherry were possibly close to being an item on Galuna. They spent three years together as a team by the time we meet them, and Lyon is 19 then. Sherry is two years younger so she was 17 when the Galuna arc takes place. So, they would've met when she was 14 and he was 16. At that time, they would've most likely had their hormones trying to take charge - especially Lyon. We know Sherry loved him, and Lyon had always seen her as a very good comrade and pretty much his second in command (if you exclude Zalty I guess?). But during Lucy and Sherry's fight after Angelica is beaten (can someone tell me what happened to Angelica even? xD) Sherry is upset and claims to Lucy that Lyon won't trust her as much now but also says "He won't love me anymore/again" (I forget the exact word, but still). I listened to this both in dub and sub just to make sure I wasn't going crazy and thinking the subtitles were lying xD And, yes, Sherry does in fact heavily imply with that one line that she and Lyon were somewhat close to being romantic partners.**

 **That's just how I've seen their relationship anyway. C'mon we ALL know they never got together because Hiro had that dumb Gruvion love triangle in mind and then Sherry just had to fall for Ren. It's so utterly forced that it physically hurts my brain to even think about it. If you know me, you'll know that I do ship Gruvia and I ship Lyoray but I do not ship Lyvia...for the same reason I don't like Sherry x Ren - it's so, so forced.**

 **But that's just my view, each to their own. Sorry I rambled here, I have a bad habit of doing that but sometimes I just need to get something off my chest or I need to write a bit of an explanation for something that was in the story above.**


End file.
